fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Onpuno Symphonique
Onpuno Symphonique "Utsukushii no murasaki onpu, Kyuaa Chun!" "The beautiful purple notes, Cure Tune!" Onpuno Symphonique is a cute and talanted girl. She is a famous idol, and almost everyone adores her. She doesn't like to have crazed fans, because they usually rip her off litteraly. Appearance Symphonique has weist-length purple hair. She has violet colored eyes, and usually wears a violet hat to cover herself from fans. Her civillian clothes are a short lilac colored dress reaching her knees, a watch and a black bracelet. Her shoes are a pair of purple sandals.Her school uniform is a standard school uniform,the ribbon is red,the skirt is bright orange,and black shoes. As Cure Tune, her hair is now lilac colored, but the style is still the same with a ribbon on her head. Her eyes ae lilac too. On her chest is a red ribbon with her Rainbow Palette on it.The top is purple and white with lilac colored bubble shaped shoulder pads. On her wrists are purple colored cuffs. The bottom is a bright violet skirt that reaches her knees.She wears a pair of purple boots with a rainbow heart on each of it. Transformation Sequence Symphonique opens her Rainbow Palette,spins its dial,then waves her hand in front of it. She then says 'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!',then she is covered in red light. First her top appears. Then, music notes cover her hair and it changes. A G-Clef flies to her hair, making her ribbon to appear. Her cuffs appeared, then her boots. Rainbow colored piano keys appear, then Symphonique slides her hands through them, making her skirt to appear. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear.She introduces herself while striking a pose.(One hand in the back and the other in front of the camera) Attacks SUB-ATTACKS Purple F Shot A F-Clef appears in front of Tune. She then shoots the Clef to the enemy. Melody Storm Cure Tune gathers some notes on her hands,then she shoots a storm of notes towards the enemy. MAIN ATTACKS -Tune Ball Using her Colour Brush,she touches her Rainbow Palette with it to activate the brush.She then says,"Purple is the color of music!(Murasaki wa, ongaku no kara~!)"She draws a G-Cleft with her brush while saying"Pretty Cure," then she pretends to play her brush like a flute while saying"Tune Ball!(Chun Baaru) History In the start of episode 7, Symphonique is seen in an airplane, whispering about Pretty Cure to herself. Later in the same episode, Symphonique is seen in a news program that Aida and her family is watching. The cures see her in her first concert, singing -LoveLoveHarmony-. When Hinata, Pikako, Hanako and Izumi rushed backstage to see her, Symphonique says she doesn't want to give autographs to people who are not calm. Aida and Kasuko comes and apologiezes for the troubles, but Symphonique says it is okay and she asks how is Dawn and Dusk. Aida almost answers, when Kasuko reminded her that not everyone knows Pretty Cure. Symphonique answers that she is born in Color Lands, Her mother is Japanese and her father is from Color lands, but when Greya attacked her family they moved to America . Her father and brother died in the attack. Dawn comes out of Aida's bag and says that is true. Suddenly, a Colorless attacked. Symphonique takes the last Rainbow Stone and it changes into a Rainbow Palette. She transforms and immedeatly defeats the Colorless. The others try to think how did she knows how, but Symphonique answers that she knows this from before. Relationships Cures Akane Aida-Symphonique likes Aida because she is not a crazed fan like most of the others are. Orenji Hinata-Symphonique doesn't like her much, but she is fine when Hinata isn't too fangirl-ish. Kiiro Pikako-Pikako loves Symphonique's songs, and Symphonique also loves Pikako's poems. Midorika Hanako-Hanako is oddly quite exited whenever Symphonique is around, but she always remindes her that she is the CALM green grass. Aokawa Izumi-Izumi likes to teach Symphonique anything she needs to know in class. Symphonique is okay with this, but sometimes Izumi is more focused on her than her own studies. Indigo Kasuko-Symphonique likes Kasuko because she is mature, calm, and also very strict. Family Onpuno Kouta-Is Symphonique's father. He died in the attack with Symphonique's brother. Onpuno Wakana-Is Symphonique's Mother. She is very understanding and gives her the Panflute that her family has been holding for generations. Onpuno Yamato-Is Symphonique's brother. He died in the attack with his father. Etymology Onpuno-Onpu means musical notes. No means field. Symphonique:Just a little pun from 'Symphony' Image Songs LoveLoveHarmony DoReMiGo! Trivia Symphonique is quite similliar with Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword of DokiDoki PreCure -They are both born in the land they must save(Color Lands and Trump Kingdom) -They both have purple as their theme color -They both are the last team member. Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Cures Category:User: curewolfy11